


Double Trouble

by Alaxamber



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Betaed, Caught, Fantasizing, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: After thoroughly embarrassing his Minion on their way to Videos Game Con, Professor Venomous finds himself quite "inspired" by a certain song by Tenacious D. He has a couple hours before the Con starts, so why not park in a shaded area and enjoy some phone nooky with his husband? After all, two are better than one.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Double Trouble

It was a very long drive but neither Venomous nor Fink minded, plus the added fact that they were close to the end of it helped soothe the long ride jitters. With her doing more high-level school and Minion work, the only time they got one on one time was when she had a Videos Game Competition. He loved to drive and she got easily distracted, having caused far too many wrecks in the past few months and she didn't want to 'fuck up her chance to fuck up Rabiiiz09339,' because she got pissed at an old ladies driving. 

So that's how they had found themselves nearing three hours into the drive in comfortable silence; his soft instrumental music playing quietly with his right hand on the steering wheel, his left on his thigh while Fink sat next to him staring out the window.

Suddenly there was a flailing next to him as he pulled off the highway. Fink was trying to catch her drink, her headphones and phone with flailing motions and squeaks. It appeared she tried to take a drink and must have split lipped it, causing it to spill down her front. In the chaos the headphone cord was pulled from her phone and the loudspeaker kicked on;

 _Damn_ , 

_"S_ _hit_ , just a second Boss!" she scrambled as he leaned trying to catch more of the song. His Minion had a tendency to listen to music that interested him, but he would be too "old to get it". 

_A hard day's rockin'._

"No wait, Fink," his voice quick, Wasn't that that actor from…. What was it called? 

_Better slip off ma shoes_.

"Boss it gets totally inappropriate" she was still scrambling as she slammed her drink down between them and tried to get her headphone jack back in. Her thumbs seeming to be unable to pause the song that continued to play. 

_Maybe give a little stretch and a bend._

_Dip m'toe to jacuzzi, baby._

"No, connect it, it sounds like that actor." He reached for his loose aux cord and spared a glance at his companion. Her green cheeks were flushed a darker shade, and Venomous could scent a distinct embarrassment from the girl. 

_Slip out this book:_

_The Buttress of Windsor._

_Ho ho ho, who's this? How's it goin'?_

_[sung]_

_That's the first thin' I say to you._

How's it goin'? 

Are you flowin'?

"Flowing? Does he mean?" There was fake gasp and outrage in his voice. And yes, he could literally feel her shrink in her seat, her face even redder. 

"Boss, come on, it is him though, Jack Black's band," she had listened to him and let it keep playing, "A friend sent me the link… can I turn it off now?" She asked and made to mute it. 

He had been both listening to her and the lyrics, his interest peaked immediately when she confirmed it was the short, round, funny, actor. The actor that reminded him _greatly_ of his husband. 

_Listen, honey,_

_Thinkin' 'bout a couple things to say to you,_

_Showin', growin',_

"Look, just plug it in and I will quit making comments," he offered, and looked over with his brow cocked high and a smirk on his lips as he dangled the aux cord. Really, the teacher from School of Rock could not have written something _that bad._

_Man I'd like to place my hand_

_upon your fuckin' sexy ass and squeeze._

_And squeeze!_

"Oh that's right, you haven't seen Tenacious D, that's R rated." she snorted. She had always found it funny that Boxboss had never kept over PG13 movies in the house. A sinister smile came to her lips and she shoved the cord in and turned the music up. He didn't know she had upgraded his trunk awhile back and the music now had a low boom. Boxboss had made sure no bits rattled due to the low vibes.

Still, he had been half-listening to, the lyrics now much more interested in the singer and the song. 

_Take off your blouse,_

_And your underpants,_

_Then take a look,_

He jumped with the bass came and blinked rapidly when the next few lines came out, his lilac cheeks blushed darker 

_'Cause here me and KG come naked,_

"KG?" He asked again, in hopes she would pull up a picture.

_Out of the side-hatch,_

_With the oils and perfume and incense._

She laughed and leaned over showing him the photo of the album cover; by god… they were both like his round shapely little bird of a husband. He found himself sad neither had bio enhancements or adjacencies, but both men were right up his alley. 

They stayed quiet as the music pulsed through the car, Fink's smirk never left her face. And Venomous now knew exactly why. The song had caused him to imagine quite a few scenarios, he was thankful the last bit of the drive to the convention center had been easy and he could see the large building coming into view. The song sounded like it was nearing the end, and his groin had a slight ache against the hem of his jeans. He noticed her moving to pull the cord-free again.

_Let's roll!_

_Oh!_

"Let him finish," Venomous said, holding out his hand, he had not made any further comments about the lyrics caught up in his thoughts. 

Fink laughed oddly at this and held her stomach, trying to contain more of her laughs, seeming to now taking full enjoyment in his own embarrassment as the song continued. 

_[2-part:] Ahh, oh!_

_What! Yeah! Huh! Nah! Oh!_

_Ah, that's it, that's right, ohmygah, oh-I-think-I'm-gonna, Ohh!_

_Deht! Deht! Eeee!_

_...Splooge!_

"We're here Fink," he slid into the nearest handicap stall. She scrambled for her phone pulling it free and nearly bolting from the window instead of opening the door. Venomous just sat there for a moment blinking slowly, a smirk curling his lips as he pulled back from the spot and rolled to the back of the lot. The tournament wouldn’t start for nearly two hours, and Fink hated it when he tried to "talk shop" with the other bits of the crowd. Looking out, he checked that his windows were shaded by the trees and no other groups were loitering near.

With a groan reached down adjusting himself in his jeans, thankful that the pain had kept the physical reaction to a minimum. A sigh of relief rushed from his nose as he grabbed his phone and pulled open a few apps, finding the band and song quickly on VillTube, and sent a link to Boxy. The next text had a picture attachment. 

The photo attached was Ven looking up at the cam, his soft sweater pulled up to show just a bit of his lower stomach over the button of his jeans and two semi-hard lengths pressing against one side, and a text bubble saying "Can I have two Boxy's for my Cobmas gift?"

The reply was quick and had a huge red face to start it, 

_Two of me? What does the song have to do with Cobmas?_

He chuckled, of course his partner had 100 questions before he even listened to the song. 

_Listen to the song Boxy, make sure you catch the end. Sounded a bit like you when we watched BAE13._

He smirked down at his phone. While his husband had no-R rated movies, he _had_ collected a nearly obscene amount of porn throughout his years. Porn, he had apparently kept so well hidden that even after finding his stash of PG-13 movies after he had been shot into the sun, the bots had not found his X-rated stash. Nor had any of it been destroyed when Boxmore had suffered under himself and TKO. 

He smirked when his phone buzzed again, but when he looked it was a call. 

"Hi handsome," he purred into the receiver after answering. 

"How did you hear this song? Weren't you supposed to be driving Fink to Cybortillia?"

He laughed before he replied; giving him a short blow by blow of the happenstances that lead to them listening to the full song and his plan of being a "dad" backfired when the song had continued further than he figured it would've. 

Boxy laughed for quite a while after this, leaving Venomous to lean on the bent arm and pull back the phone to look at the time, a smirk coming to his lips.

"What Boxy? You have so much porn, I figured you watching a clone of yourself would be even better…" he teased only because the laughter had made his own cheeks more flushed, his plan really had backfired. 

"Heh- uh" he could hear the laughter die and his husband clear his throat before he tried to start again, "You want two of me?"

He laughed softly under his breath and adjusted himself again, "So I can be balls deep and have you down my throat," his voice had gone low and he looked back out the windows. He really had chosen a good spot, no one was around and he still had about an hour and a half before he had to go take his seat…. "Or maybe make a sandwich out of myself," his voice took a deeper throatier quality. 

"Heh- PV, are you in the building?-" his voice sounded strained and caused a smile to curve over his lips.

"No, we got here about two hours early," he was softly palming himself through his pants, "I am still in the car, she ran in ahead of me. So I am all alone, and I would really rather be in a Boxy Sandwich." He tried again, the thrill of maybe getting off in the car caused an extra bit of excitement to jolt down his spine and caused his dicks to twitch.

"Heh- are you trying for phone nooky?" His husbands' voice sounded amused but at the same time, there was an edge to it, one that caused it to take a higher octave and usually meant he was on board. 

"Only if you can," he let the last word come out with a low groan, as he needlessly adjusted himself again, "I can always turn the song back on? And just jack off by my little lonesome…" his words had gained some pout to them now.

"Heh- No, I am free, Mikayla is in the yard…. I will just lock the bedroom door."

"Boxy, would you make out with yourself?" As he asked he traced the outline of his upper dick. "Let him suck your cock while I fuck you?" He let out a grunt as he squeezed his tip. 

There was a wheeze from the other line and a grunt as he could hear the faint sound of clothes hitting the floor. His husband had extra towels under their bed in case the urge hit them, and they did not want to have to wash the sheets first thing in the morning. 

He couldn't help the grin that split his lips or shifting in his seat, checking the time again. He could hear his partner moving and his quick excited breaths. Venomous did not rush him, Boxy had a system, and that in itself was adorable. He could imagine exactly what his stout husband was doing around their room; laying out a towel, leaving his clothes in a pile, and then moving himself into the best position, making sure to support his lower back curled forward for the _best angle._ If Ven had been there he would have already been nude and already rather vocally stroking himself. He liked the surprise each time his husband was reminded of how quickly Ven's cocks liked to join the party while their own liked things a bit slower. 

He ran a blunt nail across his lengths teasingly, a smirk still tugging at his lips. Sure it could take a bit, but fuck it was always well worth it, more so if he had already got himself close to edging. As he palmed himself he started to let out soft moans into the mic not sure if his husband could hear him or not but, hey why not start the party? Like he liked to do. 

"PV, are you really gonna get off in your car?" The voice held those first few moments of indecisiveness, and embarrassment. 

He could tell a soft blush was spreading across those green-tinted cheeks, it caused his stomach to tighten and his bottom cock to twitch. Somehow they both reacted to different parts of his husband, the coyness and shy way the short male acted in the first few minutes would have his bottom one leaking. While his top was his long game, he suspected the nerves were split oddly due to his bio changes. 

"Yeah, Boxy," he replied and clicked his seat back just a touch and continued, "I have a tissue and hearing you will make it even quicker. They are starting to hurt, can I take them out?" 

"No one can see you?" The sound of small grunts told Ven his husband had begun to slowly attach a clip to each of his small nipples. While he could not see the pressure, he knew the sounds of his lover and listened to them like a man hearing Cob. His lower dick twitching and he frowned as he felt a small bit of precum stain his boxer briefs, but no shade could be seen on the dark jeans. 

"No Boxy, but if you give your right one a pinch I may need new boxers." There was a gasp from his husband at his words. He realized he had misspoken as the other Villain took the bait and let out one of his small pained cries that curled into a moan of pleasure just near the end. "Boxy," he half exclaimed, half moaned as the sound sent shocks from his neck down his lower back, his bottom cock twitching in pleasure pushing more clear liquid into his pants. "Such an ass." He hissed and leaned back making sure to make as much noise as he could releasing the button and opening the extra-long zipper. 

"Heh- what? You said too." His voice was low and sent another shiver over him. He loved how Boxy's voice could turn to gravel and send twitches through his body. He moved aside the zippered opening and pulled both lengths free. Small gasps and groans escaped him from as he adjusted himself. Once both cocks were free, he double checked his surroundings making sure no one had since walked up too loiter and the large vehicles on either side of his sports car were still empty. 

"You do have them on." He could feel his voice pur in his throat as he wrapped his hand around his lengths and looked up at the rearview mirror keeping an eye out for anyone who might be walking this way. His fangs dug into his lip as he used a loose fist to pump them. "I want to smother myself between two sets of your pecs Boxy, biting into each of those soft mounds, and sucking on as many nipples I can get my mouth on." 

Fuck, he loved his Boxy's chest; nipping and biting the wide expanse was always on the weekly agenda, and even after 2-5 years of marriage, Boxy was hard-pressed to **not** have a hickey on his chest. And his reactions to the two sensitive nubs, the sound of his partner's painful moan told him he tightened the left side this time. Venomous always wished he were as sensitive or as masochistic as his husband liked his own to be treated. 

"Cob Boxy, just thinking about laying on that small footstool," he knew the one, the one under the nightstand that Boxy liked to use when he wanted Ven over the dresser. "And have one of you fucking into me," he let out a low groan and twisted his wrist, tightening his grip just a little while his precum from the lower cock slicked between them. "And the other just kneeling by my face your cock shoved into my throat as you fuck into me…. " he gasped and shifted in his seat again his fist a bit tighter he blinked his eyes a few times trying to make sure to check the mirror again. Nothing still. 

His Boxy groaned and he could hear the sound of the phone being moved rustled brushes against the mic as the phone was brought to a new area, and Venomous heard it, the slow slick squelch of Boxy's fingers opening his slit and tapping against the wet liquid from the sounds of it already leaking from his sheath's hole. 

Yes, this was exactly why he loved him. Second to his vocal sounds were his physical ones, and the sound of the first opening was another he had always taken immense pleasure in. Normally his face would be between his lover's legs and he would be pulling a feather from his hair the next morning. A tiny pang of grief that he could not currently enjoy that taste of his round husband tinged in his chest at this thought but it was quickly pushed aside. His hands sped just a hair quicker as he could hear the soft gasps of his husband and the sound of more squelching from whichever hand he had been using to open the end of the sheath, making sure to tap the wetness at a volume Ven could hear. 

Then there was the whine, the one that curled Venomous toes in his boots and stopped his hand low on his cocks. As his breath silenced, his hand turned the volume up higher on his phone. The whine that said a fat mushroom of a head was pushing its way from its internal home. He heard the rustle again as the whine became clearer and Ven could tell the phone was back up near the other's ear. 

"Boxy, would you fuck yourself?" The question was out before he registered the thought of sitting atop one husband while he was atop another, and both girthy cocks put to use, he pumped a few more times letting the nearly impossible position play out in his mind, maybe they could suspend him? He groaned loudly thinking about the rope rubbing against his skin. 

"Heh- maybe, or I could have two of you next Cobmas, four cocks, and one little old mouth… whatever would I do?" The breathy quality and the way he had moaned through some it told Venomous his lover was enjoying himself. 

"Fuck, would I get to see your pretty mouth stretched," louder groans came from Venomous, as his blinks became longer and his fantasy of his soft and supple husband clouded more of his vision. "Your skin would be so pretty with so much cum painted on it Boxy," he gasped as he felt his bottom one begin to twitch a bit more near the base, its own heat warming the cock above. "Oh and then I would have two mouths for your chest, " he clicked his teeth together and had to stop his movements, at the loud cry he had gained on the other end. Oh yes, his husband was getting closer, he must have already tightened those clasps to their tightest. 

He grabbed for the tissues he had in the center console, preparing if the bottom cock got a bit too happy. Taking a spare glace showed nothing had changed behind him and just as quick, he was back to tugging his upper cock, leaving the bottom one free from the now tighter and quicker strokes. "Boxy, are you already close?" 

"Puh-PV, ye-ha" his mate gasped into the receiver. "Wou- You want.. " there were more gasps between the words as Venomous got the impression he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts coherent. 

"Good, I wanna hear you cum Boxy, I won't hear it from under me while you paint my chest and from behind us as you fill me up." His hand was now moving quicker and he had his phone pressed hard to the side of his head by his shoulder and grabbed for the tissues again, the head in his cocks throbbed and he knew his husband's own climax would bring his own. He had completely lost himself in the further pants and groans his lover offered him. Sounds the pitched upward and the breathy sound stopped and the throat worked, Ven had failed to grab enough tissues as he tried to cup both heads, beads of pre-cum slipping free quickly "Yes Boxy, Cum on my cock, cum deep inside" he moaned in near nonsense his hand pumping bofh lengths. 

Then Boxy was coming, the sound a trigger, and Venomous was bucked into the cupped hand trying to catch as much of the release into rough tissues as possible, and the phone falling between his leg and the door as he grunted and gasped his own release. 

"TAP TAP TAP"

The sound started the Purple male who was quick to try and collect himself, but the imposing figure next to the car told him he was caught in the act. He could hear his husband's slow gasps as he came down but he could not reach for his phone to turn it off. He simply pushed his half hard cocks into his pants with the tissue hoping to catch any aftershocks with one hand and unrolling his window with the other. 

"Sir, I noticed your car had been running for the past hour and I come over and find this?" The voice was low, and as Venomous looked out his window he could only see the intimidating look of a SuperHero's suit. A black symbol with silver trim on his chest. He could also hear Boxy's voice squeaked something.

"You found what, Hero? A man cleaning up?" He asked with simple ease trying to get a look at the Hero's face. 

"I found a dirty old man jerking it before a Videos Game Con." His reply was simple as he bent to meet Venomous eye to eye. 

"Oh so you caught me before I finished, did you like what you saw, Hero?" He asked with a snark tone to his voice.

Even having been out of the Villain limelight, he was still one through and through. He could also just faintly hear his husband saying something, the tone of his voice slightly lighter pitched but was muffled enough that Venomous could not completely make it out. 

The Hero cocked a dark brown eyebrow, his skin was a sort of dark metallic biometal and his eyes looked to be made of silver. His hair was thick black dreads and fit his wide muscular frame. "And say I did. What would an old man like you do about it?" 

The temptation to mess with both his husband, and the new player gnawed at him but he only laughed, "Look Hero, how many techno's and we forget this happened." He would give the hero the option before he pushed the red button on his gear shift. 

"I doubt a perv like you could afford it, even with this nice car. Your wife knows you're here watching kids?" The tone of his voice was hard to read, and Venomous was unsure if the Hero was still flirting.

"First of all, my _husband_ is on the phone that’s resting on the floorboard. And while I am sure you are doing a great job patrolling this side of the lot" His hand reached forward, he enjoyed the nervous way the hero watched him take hold of the gear knob and depress the button, "Because it seems like I now have a recording of you saying you watched me jack off, while the owner of Videos Game Corp's car is being destroyed by bots." 

The sky across the vast parking lot turned purple and a warp hole appeared. The Hero gone with a yell. Ven didn't have to watch the rest as the shrieking sound of car alarms began to blare. He hoped this would not mess too much with the competition… He reached for his phone and found his husband still on the line. He checked the time and grimaced, fixing his pants as he rested the phone between his head and shoulder again and made sure none of his seed was apparent on his clothes. 

"What was that? Why were bots called? _Who_ was that?!”

He would have enough time to make it to the bathroom and into the stadium, "No idea Boxy, some Hero that thought I was jacking off to kids. Fucking weirdo," the laugh from his husband was loud as he pulled himself from the car and pressed the "shrink" button picking up the small module like car.

"Says the guy who was jacking in the car-"

"While thinking about my completely legal husband!" He scoffed back with a wide smile on his lips. "Thankfully Nesto's new line of Shannon Blade Heli-Bots are so popular, I doubt the convention center will be able to pin it back. But we should check and see if he is from POINT. Might be some techo's to be made if he is-" 

"More so for him calling you old man," 

"Well, yes, that too. " he looked over at the Hero who had started to gain an upper hand, "Could you have Nesto send a few more? I need to get in and clean up before she takes the stage."

"Of course PV, love you. Tell Stink I am rooting for her,"

"She knows you are 'Boxbuttboss'," he replied with a laugh and a horrible mimic of Fink's long nickname for his bird adjacent husband. 

"Love you Boxman, put some cream on your nipples" he found himself saying this and enjoying the look on the ticket takers face as he showed his VIP badge, "I want them ready to be devoured when I get home," he had locked eyes with the other male, his smirk wide as the ticket taker did not scan the badge but only sat with bright red cheeks and steam coming from his ears. He wiggled the badge and his brows until the scanning gun beeped and with a wink he hung up his phone and walked past. Quickly making a beeline for the bathrooms, those tissues felt horrible in his boxers. 

*fin*

  
  
  
Photo courtesy of Fire_Cooking  
[Fullsize image here](https://www.deviantart.com/alaxamber/art/part-2-of-DoubleTeam-full-picture-860896607)


End file.
